


Lay Your Weary Head To Rest, Don't You Cry No More

by The_Rogue_Sylph



Category: Portal, Roosterteeth - Fandom, Until Dawn, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: 10248 words total, 10k oneshot for 1000th post on FeralFront, Angst, First story here, Michael's a cat, Not much Until Dawn, Not much mavin, Ryan's a fox, and Chris and Ashley, and the totems, gavin's a winged cat, just mentioning the wendigos, sorta RTstuck?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Sylph/pseuds/The_Rogue_Sylph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So on FeralFront I RP this Gavin cat based around RTstuck Gavin and I'm about to hit 1000 posts and I wrote this in celebration/character develpoment for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Your Weary Head To Rest, Don't You Cry No More

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore text mods, to lazy to remove.

Gavin was a mess, he couldn't, and wouldn't, deny that. He had been slowly descending for a while now, and it seemed he hit rock bottom. He was dealing with his depression alone, which proved to be an incredibly stupid, not to mention hard, idea. The wayward prince of time was lingering around camp, trying to find something to busy himself not wanting the pessimistic thoughts to over take him, when he saw the reflection of something shiny. He went over to investigate and saw it was a six pack of beer. He immediately picked it up in his teeth and hurried back to his shack. Dan was quite surprised by his owners return and let out a soft squawk before settling down. The bird eyes the case of beer suspiciously. His owner was somewhat of a light weight, usually getting drunk after the first bottle. He chirped loudly at Gavin, as if to chastise the cat, but Gavin didn't pay his bird any attention as he sat down in his nest and cracked open the first bottle. He tilted his head back and took a big swig, deciding to try and drown out the world in beer. Sure, this was probably an extremely bad idea, just look at what had happened with Roxy! But for some reason the creeper-esque cat just couldn't bring himself to give a single damn.   
[hr]  
[i]  
It was a pleasant day out, the sun halfway through its journey across the sky and not a single cloud in sight. He was young, maybe six months old. He was happily galloping around, his parents watching him with a smile. He turned to look back at them and smiled. They urged him to come over and he complied with his parents wish. They were both silver furred Scottish shorthairs, their pelts differing greatly from his. He had a lime coat with soft sploshes of green that would eventually become a prominent part of who he was. His eyes even differed from theirs. His eyes were a nice deep green, his parent had a sort of hazely tone to theirs, and his sclera was black, his parents were white like every other cat in the world. But that didn't seem to matter to his parents, not one bit. They loved their son with all their hearts. They had even passed down the old religion of SBURB to him, because they had a feeling that their son was special, the way he talked about a city with golden towers and building he flew around in his sleep. They knew he was one of the special few SBURB had graced with its present. He listened as they quizzed him, answering when needed. Seeming pleased with their son the two adults shepherd him into a hollow tree, assuring him that they'll be right back. With a smile they left and Gavin waited patiently. It took him a day to get worried, and two more after that to get hungry enough to leave in search of them. He would never find them, it was as if they vanished off the face of the earth. This pushed Gavin to become self-reliant and an efficient hunter.  
[/i]  
[hr]  
Gavin felt his fur bristle as he thought of his parents. They had put him inside a hollow tree and left him to die. Who did that to their kid! He could have gotten eaten by a wilder animal! In his slightly intoxicated state he cursed his parents, hoping that they had suffered a horrible death. Though he didn't really mean it. He loved his parents, and was pretty sure they had good reasoning for leaving their barely apprentice aged child alone in the wood, but his drunken self was having none of that. He stood up and placed the half drowned bottle of beer back in the pack. He picked it up and left. He heard the loud chirps of dan as the bird followed after him. Honestly he couldn't care less if anyone was following him, he was getting drunk off his ass either way. Luckily, or unluckily, fate was with him as the sun was just beginning to set, allowing him safe passage out of camp. He walked through the winter wonderscape of the forest, the cold beginning to chill him. He pulled up his hood and took another gulp of the beer. God he was freezing, why did he think it was a good idea to come out, oh wait, can't he control the elements? He's a fucking idiot. He made a small flame that danced around him and kept him warm. That was much better.  
[hr]  
[i]  
It had been a while since Gav had seen another cat, or any intelligent animal, not since the disappearance of his parents. The seasons had passed and now it was mid winter and the only company Gav had was the voices that whispered in his sleep at night. Gavin was beginning to think maybe he was the last one left not in one of those clans or tribes, doomed to go mad in the solitude. He was beginning to think maybe he should go to the nearest clan and see if they'll let him in. He let out a soft sigh and sat down, rolling a sparrow he just caught between his paws. It was winter, they might not want the extra mouth to feed. Then he'd be right back in this position, alone and cold and hungry. He put his head down and let out a huff of air. Well at least he had his sparrow. He heard the the crunch of snow and instantly went on guard. Okay! Hopefully it wasn't some sort of creature that wanted to eat him....  
"Hello? Who's out there?" He called out, hoping he wasn't giving some ravenous creature his location. He saw the head of a brown tabby look out from behind a tree and grinned at it. The tabby had on glasses and seemed relatively surprised. Okay, Gavin wasn't exactly the most of usual of people, but hey! Not nice, judging people based off of looks, the wanker.  
"I'm Gavin Free, you?" The brit asked.  
"Michael Jones." The guy, Michael, said before walking over. Gavin pulled his sparrow closer, it was his prey, and he would share, but he wasn't gonna let it be taken away from him. Michael snorted softly at that.  
"I'm not going to steal your food, just had a bit to eat myself." He said, making Gavin relax slightly.  
"So, what are you doing out here alone?" Gav asked before taking a bite of his prey.  
"Born and raised a loner. Got fed up with my siblings and mother and left." He said simply.  
"Well, my parents left me, probably to go hunting, and never returned." Gavin said before taking another bite.   
"Didn't ask for your story, but oh well." Michael said, bringing a grin to Gav's face. He decided that he liked this guy.  
"So, wanna join me on my travels?" Gavin asked bluntly, which took the tabby by surprise.   
"Okay, sure why not. I mean it wouldn't hurt. Plus it would give us the extra man power to hunt, so yeah. Totally." He replied, causing Gavin to smile. This would be a wonderful friendship.   
[/i]  
[hr]  
He let out a huff as the memory faded, his walk having took him to the mother river. He was just gonna roll with these memory phases as he walked along, and hope that he would be able to not fall into some sort of trap, or hole, or river. I mean Dan was resting on his head, deciding that it was best of he stayed with his owner to make sure nothing to bad would happen, and if something did happen, he could fly and get somebody. Gavin took another gulp of beer, emptying out the last of the bottle and let it roll away. He groaned softly and shook his head. He would definitely be regretting this in the morning. But hey, he was the king of bad decisions around here at the moment so he decided, instead of trudging back to camp and laying down to go to sleep and getting poppy seeds from Sitrium in the morning like a rational person, to keep going down this path of self destruction. He took anther bottle out and cracked it open, taking swig of this new one. He was now getting wobbly on his feet, the effects of drunkness beginning to take hold of the creeper furred brit.  
[hr]  
[/i]  
He and Michael had managed to stick it out through the rest of the winter, despite the various amounts of times they had threatened to go separate ways. Gavin had also been doing some major thinking about maybe joining a clan. He was a bit sick of moving around constantly. Today was the day he was going to say something. Today was the day that would make or break Team Nice Dynamite. He took a deep breath and walked over to Michael, resolved.  
"Hey, Micool?" He asked, the nervousness edging into his voice.  
"Hm? What is it?" The glasses bearing tabby asked, turning to look at his partner in crime.   
"Well, I've been thinking mate, and I believe it's time we've joined a clan." He said, the nervousness growing. Michael stared at the British Creeper Cat like he was insane.  
"Are you for real? Why do we need to join a clan! We've got everything we need right here!" He said, standing up from where he was sitting.  
"Well, I'm sick of moving around, of only having you to talk too. I just want some interaction that doesn't consist of 'What the fuck are you saying?' Or 'No, let's go this way.' Or 'Didn't you catch anything?'" He said to the tabby, mimicking his jersey accent, not expecting what came next.  
"Fine, go. But I'm not coming with you. I'm perfectly content with being a loner, thank you you very fucking much." He said, sitting back down and glaring at Gavin. Gavin opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.  
"What are you still doing here, don't you have a clan to get too." Michael said with venom in his voice. Gavin looked down and sighed.  
"Bye Micool...." He said to the tabby. He wouldn't admit it, but he had the faintest of crushes on Michael, but now it seemed impossible anything would come of it. He left the small clearing, leaving Michael and a bit of his heart behind.  
[/i]  
[hr]  
God damn it Michael, why'd you have to leave. He was probably his first real friend, and definitely his first crush, but it seemed as if they drifted apart. Hell, he hadn't even expected to see Michael after they parted ways. He always thought that was the last time he would ever see the tabby. He hadn't expected to meet him in EclipseClan, and he sure as hell wasn't expecting him to be able to go Godtier. Well, he had only known that he was able because of his parents extensive drilling of it to him. And the confirmation of the dreaded horror terrors. He growled softly. Fuck him. He should have came with him to Where Twilight Lingers. Perhaps if he had, this whole mess could have been avoided. He would not have went Grimdark, that's for sure. He felt a heat rise up in his chest, a heat he recognized as anger. The anger was mainly fueled by the amount of beer the creeper furred cat had consumed, and old feelings of abandonment he faced from Michael. He lashed out at a tree, burning it to the ground with his control over fire. He stood beside the burning embers of the tree, his mind making it out to be his 'friend'. Some friend Michael is, leaving him just because he couldn't stand the thought of living in a clan, and look where he was now! In a god damned clan. The hypocrite. Gavin spat on the embers and turned away, his tail swishing angrily.  
[hr]  
[i]  
Gavin bounded over to the border, putting Michael at the very back of his mind. It was time for a new chapter in Gavin's life to begin. The male looked around to see if anyone was around and saw no one. He ventured further in till the scent markers were behind him and he was firmly entrenched by the smell of the clan.   
"'Ello, anybody there?" He called out. Then they came, there were only three people to greet him, Azusa, Bethan, and Soulpaw. His happiness grew and his loner friend was quickly forgotten about. Soulpaw took him on a tour of the marsh territory, explaining to him that he should never go to the mountain or volcano, as apparently they were sacred grounds. Gavin nodded his head and verbally reminded himself not to set paw over there. Then as he asked if there were any other places he should avoid another cat joined, her name being Mirum. He smiled and greeted her, feeling more and more a part of this clan. He had walked back to camp and saw a few more cats. He met a silver tabby that went by Sitrium who seemed extremely quiet and nervous. After talking with her a bit he found out that she too had recently joined, and was more of a healer than a fighter. He felt glad not to be the only new cat there.  
[/i]  
[hr]  
Where Twilight Lingers, his first time trying to make himself at home in a clan, his first home. There had been a lot of kind cats and it was so different from being a loner. He had a home, he didn't have to worry about watching his back every five seconds, he had actual friends, and everyone worked together to get things done. He was relatively calm now, the happy memories of WTL bringing down his rage. He was still very intoxicated, and that grew every minute with every gulp of the liquid poison he took. He threw the empty bottle of bear onto the ground. The Chief didn't hear it shatter, and steeped directly onto a broken piece. He hissed angrily and hopped backgrounds, holding his cut paw close to his chest. Fucking hell, brilliant idea mate. Throw down a bottle and step directly where you threw it! Bloody wonderful idea! He thought to himself sarcastically and hopped away, avoiding the small pile of glass. By this time Dan was incredibly worried about his owner. His actions were sporadic and beginning to get very self destructive. He didn't know how he could help, even if he flew off to get some one there was the chance they wouldn't listen to him, or that they could lose Gav, or Gavin could do something incredibly dumb and wind up dead. So the bird stayed with the Prince of Time. Gavin made his way back to the river and stuck his paw in, washing out the cut.   
[hr]  
[i]  
Humans were invading their territory and had set varying traps to the east of camp. Everyone was getting extremely antsy, worried the humans would invade camp. Soulpaw, who was recently killed by an Exiler and one of Gav's only friends beside Sitrium (Don't think about Michael, you each made your decisions, just keep going Gav), had suggested that they attack, or do something, to drive the humans away, and he thought that's what the meeting would be about. Then to his surprise it was announced the clan was to be disbanded. Gavin felt a wave of shock run through him. It couldn't believe it, not even even a month here and the clan he chose fell apart. He was hardly listening as whoever the leader was told them that the clan was to merge with two of their allies, The Avalon Empire and some other clan Gavin couldn't remember. He heard that the majority was going the Avalon empire, the ones that were still there. He looked over at the silver tabby beside him who was blinking away tears. She had just been promoted to healer trainee and had been so full of energy, and now she was going to have to start over in a new clan.   
"Hey, you'll be fine! You clawed your way to healer trainee here, you'll do the same in the Avalon Empire." He said in encouragement, she just gave him a nod and went to pack her meager belongings. Gavin let out a sigh and went to do the same, though he didn't have much, actually he had nothing except a pair of black bracelets. He left out a sigh, this is where he would leave the clan. He couldn't go to the desert, that's what his brain told him. His heart told him there was a chance he could track down Michael and apologize to the tabby, that they could go back to being Team Nice Dynamite. With determination shining in his eyes he turned his back on the broken clan.  
[/i]  
[hr]  
Looking back on it Gavin realized it was a bit of a dick move, just up and leaving the clan and his friend. But his heart had been tugging in a different direction. The male hadn't even fully settled into clan life, refusing to keep any personal belongings because when he was a loner, anything that couldn't be worn, or was too heavy had to be left behind. Hell he had left behind his bracelets, they were bulky and hindered his hunting. He slightly regretted not keeping them, remembering that Soulpaw had told him that they looked good on him. He felt a pang in his heart thinking about the peaceful healer trainee. She hadn't done anything wrong. Her friendliness had gotten her killed. He shut his eyes, refusing to let tears form. No! He had already grieved for her! He had moved on! Stupid alcohol, digging up rotten memories, memories better left untouched, sealed in that vault like place in his mind were he shoved all his unpleasant memories, memories he'd rather leave untouched. But for whatever reason Gavin didn't stop drinking, in fact he finished of another bottle with a large gulp. There was no turning back from the hell he had stumbled through and was determined to ride it the rest of the way.  
[hr]  
[i]  
When was the last time he ate? The Brit had no idea. For some reason he couldn't focus on anything, much less hunting, unless it pertained to a certain glasses wearing tabby. Gavin felt like he had lost the trail, that he bound to end up wondering alone, it'd been about a month and a half to two months since he left Eclipse clan behind. He had lost hope finding his friend and was debating whether or not to join a clan again. Hopefully it would last more than two weeks.... There were a few he liked, WindClan and Tribe of Burning Eclipse were the top two. They were both pro or neutral, he refused to entertain the thought of joining an anti-clan. He nodded and decided that he start hunting, try to get some food in his stomach. After about an hour of nothing he gave up. He rested hi head on his paws and sighed. What was that scent, was it fox? Oh no! What if it was hunting him!? Gavin was pretty sure his slo-mo powers wouldn't save him, he barely had control of them. The creeper-esque cat swept his odd colored eyes over the area trying to find the source of the scent. Giving up he called out, and was greeted with a reply. Hesitantly walking to the source he found a fox with eyes as blue as a river. He was nervous at first, afraid that the fox would turn, but after getting to eat the rat the other had and learning his name was Ryan Haywood the brit calmed down and happily catted with the male. He learned a bit about Ryan and told Ryan a bit about him. Then he asked if the fox wanted to join him in joining a clan, and with a yes Gavin smiled brightly and they began their trek to their new home.  
[/i]  
[hr]  
Ryan, oh Ryan. The fox's name brought butterflies to the tom's stomach. He had fallen for Ryan hard and was amazed that the other could even harbor romantic feelings for him. Well did at one point. The fact that they had been dating had made Gavin all giddy with excitement when they first started going out. Now though, he could only wonder why Ryan had settled for a piece of shit like him. Ryan was a handsome gentleman, he could have anyone he wanted, but he settled for him, a fool who couldn't even control his powers when the two first met. A fool who had such a bad sense of direction that anytime he led someone anywhere or was trying to get somewhere in a hurry, he inevitably got lost. How could he have been so lucky to actually get Ryan to fall for him. [i]He didn't fall for you, he was only toying with you. That's why he broke it off with you, not because he needed his space, or that he's just never there. I mean look at your self. You are sleep deprived, not feeding yourself, and you're getting drunk off your ass. How can he actually like you? He's left you, just like Michael did. Hell the two of them probably planned this, Michael hasn't been around a lot either. They probably are just so fed up with you.[/i] The cold voice of his depression hissed at him.   
"No! Ryan isn't like that! And Neither is Michael! They actually care! G-Go away!" He whimpered out, screwing his eyes closed. [i]Then why aren't they here stopping you?[/i] The voice drawled out, preying on Gavin's emotions. The creeper colored cat felt hot tears well up and spill from his eyes. He took another bottle and took a large swig, hoping the alcohol would make the voice go away.  
[hr]  
[i]  
Why had Gavin taken the lead? He knew he had a shit sense of direction when he wanted to go somewhere. He had managed to tack on four days of travel time to what otherwise should have been a quick three day trek. Anyways, their week travel expedition should be coming to a close. The territory seemed a lot like what should be found around the volcano, hell, Gavin was pretty sure they were walking directly towards what appeared to be said volcano. And then he found the border. He called out to his new found friend that he had found the border. Now he was excited again. Here was the metaphorical door to their new lives! Then the arbitrary, yet expected, members of the Tribe came over to welcome the two newcomers into the clan. Gavin felt at peace, felt that this would be a wonderful place that he would be able to call home. One of the people offered a tour and he heard Ryan's retort about Gavin's inability to navigate. Sure Gavin was a bit wounded, but it was all good natured and Gavin agreed to the tour. Gavin was amazed by the golden structures they called home. It reminded him of his childhood dreams on Prospit. It made him extremely nostalgic for his old life with his parents, where the most he had to worry about was what mom or dad caught for supper and if he knew his god tiers.   
[/i]  
[hr]  
The creeper furred male blinked. Gog his life used to be simple. He didn't have to worry about if his boyfriend even cared or that a psychopathic stalker had chosen him as their next target, no, he was just happy and lived life as a clan cat. He felt something whiz by him, and he looked around. Dan was still in his hood, he could feel the weight of the bird back there, so what was it? He felt the presence settle around him before he heard a chilling voice, a voice he never thought he'd hear again.   
"Let's play a game, shall we Gavin?" She purred into his ear before everything went black. Dan squawked loudly as his owner fell to the ground unconscious. Did he finally get too drunk? Was he dead? The bird didn't know and flew off to find someone to revive his friend  
(From this point on if it's not a flash back it's all in Gavin's brain, just a weird drunken dream)  
Gavin lifted his head, his optics tring to take in his surroundings. it looked like he was in a glass box? What the? Wasn't he just getting drunk off his arse back in EclipseClan? Did he get kidnapped? That would make this the 4th time? Or was it more? Gog he was bad at staying safe. [b]No wonder Ryan dumped you, you are a weakling, incapable of protecting yourself~[/b] The cold voice hissed at him. Gavin just shook his head refusing to listen. No! No no no!   
"Go away." He whimpered out. That's when the PA system came to life.  
"Hello and, again, welcome to the Achievement Science's computer-aided enrichment center. We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one. Your specimen has been processed and we are now ready to begin the test proper. Before we start, however, keep in mind that although fun and learning are the primary goals of all enrichment center activities, serious injuries may occur. For your own safety and the safety of others, please refrain from-- [bzzzzzt] Por favor bordón de fallar Muchos gracias de fallar gracias.... stand back. The portal will open in three, two, one." A monotone and autoned voice drolled out. Gavin looked over to the white wall just as the timer reached zero. He let out a surprised squawk as a hole in the wall formed. He padded ove and stuck his paw through and looked over to the side, seeing him, and his paw just there. He let out a loud happy Gavin noise and went through. Woah Look at that! It was amazing! He walked forward going through the door and this weird intangible wall that was tingly. He arrived in a room and saw a button and a box. He went over to the box and attempted to pick it up. Nope, to heavy for him to pick up, plus it was about his size. he went behind it and began pushing it, finding that substantially easier. He got it to the button and pushed it on, giving a small hurrah when he succeeded and the door opened.  
[hr]  
[i]   
EclipseClan was amazing. He was glad that he and Ryan had chosen this clan. He had even been promoted up to the position of swiftrunner! He had never expected to be in a high position, but it seemed that he gotten there. Ryan had gotten the Battle Master position on the council and he was so proud of his friend. Speaking of Ryan, the British creeper furred male may or may not have developed feelings for the blue eyed fox. Not that Ryan could ever like him in that way, he was a klutz who barely managed to stumble through life. He'd be lucky if he got someone, let alone his best friend, to fall for him. He sighed softly, drawing his mind away from Ryan, choosing to instead focus on his other friends. Like Roxy! The pink femme sure was something. She and Ryan flirted sometimes, but Gavin could tell it was all in good fun, seeing as Ryan was a lot more like a father to her, especially with him trying to help her with her alcoholism. Then there was Birdie, he and birdie had a weird relation ship, I mean he wasn't exactly friends, but they were definitely more than acquaintances. He loved living with the group, it felt like he was a part of a large family. He was also getting better control of his powers, including his newly found Elemental Powers and his wings he had somehow managed to grow. He knew EclipseClan would be his home for a long time, and that made him smile. He finally found a home.  
[/i]  
[hr]  
Gavin made his way through the 'incandescent emancipation grill', whatever that was. All he knew that it sent a shiver down his body as he passed through. He walked into the elevator and ruffled his wings. Now that the small euphoria from solving the test was gone, he began to ponder why he was here. I mean there were infinitely more certifiable people then him to do this, surely there had to be. [i]Maybe they need someone in the lower half, just to make sure that their tests are conclusive[/i] His depression hissed at him. He didn't fight that logic, accepting it as the only possible truth. Something else tugged at his mind, someone said something to him before he blacked out. Who was it? And what did they say? They sounded familiar, but he knew it wasn't one of his clan mates as the voice held malicious intent and had a faint British accent. He didn't have any more time to think as the doors opened up, prompting him to leave.  
Gavin left the elevator and walked int the next test room, taking a look around. He was in a room, the room was divided into four parts by glass and every now and then he could hear a fwoosh. He leapt down into the lower part of the first room and looked behind him, there was a Portal! His ear twitched as he went over. He decided to just say fuck it and walked in. There was a cube directly in front of him that he went to and began to push towards the Portal. Then he heard the fwoosh again and when he looked the portal was gone.  
"No! Hey that's not fair! I wasn't done yet!" He yelled out. He glared at the blank wall, he was so close to! After a few seconds and another fwoosh, the portal reopened with a fwoosh. He hurriedly pushed the cube through, thankful they were relatively easy to push. He huffed out a sighed of relief and stared at the cube. Maybe he just give it a name. It would help keep things optimistic, despite his inner thoughts. He heard another fwoosh as the portal changed yet again. He got behind the cube and pushed it through. There was a button! He pushed it on and let out a small happy sound before starting to head back, as the portal changed.  
"Oh come on!" He yelled and stomped his foot down  
"Please move quickly to the chamberlock, as the effects of prolonged exposure to the button are not part of this test." The monotone autotuned voice of his captor said.   
"Oh fuck me." He mumbled, getting as far away from the button as possible. As soon as the portal was open he dashed through and straight into the chamberlock and elevator.   
[hr]  
[i]  
He really should learn that not everyone was as nice as him, or at least to make sure that what people told him were true, maybe if he had, he wouldn’t be in this situation. He wouldn’t be bound and gagged with a psychopath grinning down at him. But he was a nice guy and had blindly accepted her story, walking out far beyond the clan’s territory with her to help in some trouble that she had fabricated as a part of a lie to lure unsuspecting fools into a trap where she had full control. He could feel agonizing pain every time she slashed at him, then as part of her cruel punishment, she would take away the pain, taking it onto herself for a few moments, granting the Brit a few short seconds of reprieve before sending it all back and adding another slash. The torture went on for quite a while, the femme careful not to draw too much blood, but at the same time claw deep enough to create pain. He could hear the voices of the horror terrors, offering him a way out, offering him a way home. How could he deny them? How, after several hours of mind numbing torture and believing that this would be where he died, with out once confessing to Ryan how he felt, how could he say no? So the Creeper furred lad accepted their offer, opening his mind and body to the whims and desires of the Horror Terrors, letting himself slip away and going on autopilot.   
[/i]  
[hr]  
He shivered softly, scars that fur had grown over and covered stung as he remembered how they had been inflicted. The door opened and he quickly scampered out. He could hear the fwoosh of a portal being opened and the turning of a pedestal, and in a few steps he could see a weird contraption rotating around and shooting portals. His eyes lit up. Would he get that? Only one way to find out! He practically jumped down the stairs and waited for the portal to spawn, quickly going through, arriving on the ledge above where the portal gun was. He jumped down and reached for the gun. He let out a squeak as it fitted itself to his paw.  
"Congratulations, you are now in possession of an Achievement Science Handheld Portal Gun. Do not look directly into the device. To activate simply aim and flick your paw forward." The Overseer said. Gavin grinned and pointed it at a wall and did as she said, grinning when the blue portal formed. That was awesome! He went it the ortal and came out on top, noting the door in the middle was open. And with that he walked through the doors and into the chamberlock, taking a seat in the elevator as it started to go down. [i]Only one portal? Heh, figures they'd give you the defective gun.[/i] He whimpered softly. No. There had to be a reason. [i]Yeah, you're mentally retarded and so they gave you the retarded gun[/i] No!  
[hr]  
[i]  
Grimdark was not a time Gavin liked to remember, instead he chose to push it as far back into his mind as possible, refusing to acknowledge it existed, but it seems that life had other plans as he was swept back into those times. Gavin was a completely changed person both physically and mentally. He used to have a pelt with vibrant green colors that resembled a creepe and green eyes with black sclera. Now he had completely white eyes and his pelt had completely went into a greyscaled version of it self. His generally demeanor was that of he couldn’t care less about everyone and everything, and he secretly loathed everyone, when before he was always chipper and happy, never seeming to be down. Then he snapped. Of course he wasn’t planning on it, but one could only suppress so much rage for so long. The poor NPC never even knew what hit it, just one moment alive, next it was dead. Gavin felt so much more calm and so much stronger than before. He had decided at that moment to embrace Grimdark instead of fighting it, to let the whole world see what a terrifying monster sweet little Gavin had become. Of course he wasn’t planning on Michael stepping in, but that was quickly dealt with. Or Sitrium either, and sure as hell he wasn’t expecting Michael to rise up as an Heir of Rage. He had ultimately lost that fight, but the sane rational part could only smile sadly as he was finally freed after spending his life listening to the voice of horror terrors, to finally be free. He wasn’t expecting to get a second chance in the form of God Tier, but he got one. The Prince of Time wouldn’t screw this up.  
[/i]  
[hr]  
He refused to linger on those memories any longer, knowing it would only end in pain. It seemed as if he only needed the one portal, as the last two tests had preset orange portals for him. He walked into the next chamber, chamber six the sign had said, and took a good look around.  
"While safety is one of many Enrichment Center goals, the Aperture Science High-Energy Pellet, seen to the left of the chamber, can and has caused permanent disabilities, such as vaporization. Please be careful." Robot woman, i mean seriously, give him a name already, said. Gavin looked at the little ball he assumed to be the energy pellet and watched as it bounced up and down, until eventually it exploded and a new one was created. He then took a look around he saw a equally weird looking thing as the energy pellet maker and walked over to it.   
"Do I have to get the pellet into you?" He wondered aloud and looked up at the ceiling, noting it was white. He then looked to where the pellet was bouncing and noticed an unopened orange portal.   
"Welp, here goes nothing." He said, shooting a blue portal above the receptacle. The pellet flew through and went into the thing, affirming Gavin's thoughts. The lift began moving down and Gavin walked onto it.   
"You (subject name here) must be the pride and joy of (subject hime here)." The lady said. [i]Of course he isn't! He's a fucking disgrace to his clan and only through sheer luck did he become Chief![/i] The voice said, starting to get angry. All the lady machine did was give him praise, which helped Gavin fight off the horrid depression he felt. Gavin rode the lift up and walked into the chamberlock and straight into the elevator. This seemed to be going swimmingly for the most part.  
[hr]  
[i]   
At first he had pretended to have amnesia about the whole grimdark phase, but quickly failed, accidentally saying something he shouldn’t have and tipping Michael off that he knew. He also had begun to date Ryan. Gavin could just squeal like an excited teenaged girl. Ryan actually liked him! And not the, ‘you’re my best friend’ kind of like, but the ‘I would really love to go out on a date with you’ kind of like. Gavin could hardly contain his happiness as he bounced around the camp. Oh and Ryan was the leader, so he was extremely happy for him in that aspect. Everything seemed to go so right. Until Totems came about. The cursed things were found randomly on the territory and Gavin absolutely loathed them. No one should have the power to change the future just because a block of wood showed them what was going to happen to them. It wasn’t right, it defied the laws of time! But didn’t Ryan say there was a spirit behind them? That didn’t matter to Gavin. He just wanted to burn them all. But no, he wasn’t allowed. His opinion of them didn’t raise when one showed him and sitrium having a pleasant walk right before Mage murdered Sitrium. And one showed Michael him dying by wendigo, so yeah. He absolutely loathed totems. But neither had come true. And that filled Gavin with a bit more ease.   
[/i]  
[hr]  
Gavin had gone through several test chambers, one involved saying that it was impossible and took Gavin quite a bit of fumbling before he got the correct answer, all the while the little voice in his hand just purred at him he really was an idiot, one with the floor is lava type game, and one where he leaped into a portal and flung out at high speeds from the other, which gavin enjoyed quite a bit. Now he arrived in what looked to be a quite hectic looking chamber. He heard the fwoosh of the portal gun and saw it rotating on a pedestal. He gets the orange portals now! [i]If you can reach it[/i] His depression said snarkily.  
“Of course I’ll reach it! Just watch me!” He said, shooting a portal at the wall in front of him, stepping through into a room with a button pedestal and pellet launcher, after putzing around for a minute he discovered he could push the button to access a room through the use of portals. Once inside he laughed softly and began putz solving the puzzle in his usual fashion. Some how he managed to get the pellet in its catcher and make it to the portal gun.  
“Woot woot! I did it!” He said smiling as the portal gun integrated itself with his current one. He found the unsheathing his claws activated the orange half and sheathing switched it back to blue.   
“Coooool!” He said happily, shooting random portals before remembering he was being tested. He shot a blue portal at the wall where the platform would move to and one in the above final room. He climbed onto the platform and then went through the portal. He grinned and went into the chamberlock. [i]Look, for once in your life, you did something. Now you’re just going to fail now that you don’t have the preplaced portal.[/i] That small voice in the back of his head said.  
“No I won’t….. I’lll be fine…..” He muttered out, only half believing himself. He climbed into the elevator, and sat quietly as it went down. He began to wonder if his clan was doing all right, and if everyone was getting along all right with out him. [i]You know they are. They’re probably celebrating that you’re gone. Finally Gavin Free is gone, no one would hold them back anymore.[/i] The voice snarled at him.  
[hr]  
[i]  
Looking back, Gavin knew with absolute certainty that this was were he began his downward spiral, at least that he noticed. He and Ryan hadn’t talked for weeks, in fact, it was like the fox had vanished, never to be seen again. And then Mage came. His psychopathic stalker had decided that it would be a good idea to leas an army of rogues against EclipseClan. He had fought the now dragoness with the help of an unexpected ally, Sylphie, who was a victim of Mage, having been possessed by the spirit of the dragoness till it gained its own body. He had to kill her, slice her head off with a sword. But he was too late to save Chris and Ashley, which he blamed himself for. If he had left the clan, they would have been safe. If he had been more diligent, they could have been saved. It was all his fault the two were dead, their blood on his paws, and no matter how many times it was said or who said it, no one would be able to erase that from his mind. That’s when he began to doubt himself and everything he did. That’s when he began to really begin his descent into depression. Then his relationship with Ryan was broke off and the voice in his head came out. It was not the cruel and harsh voices of the Horror Terrors he once heard, no, it was like an americanized version of himself that would spit out ugly things at him, things that The Prince of Time couldn’t help but agree with, and he didn’t know how to stop it. It began to weigh down on him, started to eat at his mental health. He stopped eating, only eating every now and then to give off the appearance that he was all right. Then Jasper steps down, naming him the next Chief of EclipseClan. How could he be a leader? He was just passing as the Chief To-Be. But the creeper furred Brit accepted the responsibility of being leader from his friend, deciding that he had to try, he owed Jasper that much. So he pushed himself beyond what he was capable of doing, forced himself to do what needed to be done and ended up on the road of self destruction. He ended up here, in this extreme mess with no way out.   
[/i]  
[hr]  
Gavin watched the doors open and walked out into the next test chamber. The last few chambers had been increasing their difficulties. First there was another momentum one the involved him filing himself over and over again through the portals. Now it wouldn’t be so bad if he could use his wings, but he still was sporting a broken wing, therefore he was unable to just fly to where he needed to go. The next one involved him having to bring a cube with him for two buttons and took him quite a bit to realize how to do it. It didn’t help that his pessimistic voice had increased, especially after the lady had said, “since protocols require us to no longer lie, you will be missed after testing.” Which his depression took as them killing him off, but he refused to acknowledge that as a choice. Then their was this chamber that he had to bounce the pellet where he needed it to go, but there were emancipation grills that made it fifty times harder. Then he was introduced to bloody turrets. He almost had a heart attack when he realized they shot actual bullets. But he quickly learned that once you knock one over it was helpless, kinda like a turtle flipped onto its back. Sure he git hit with a few bullet, but they seemed to more of a rubber base then a metal base which kinda lessened the whole, they’re trying to kill you vibe, but not that much because bullets! The lad was now at test chamber 17.  
“The weighted companion cube will be dispensed shortly.” The lady said, and a few seconds late a box with pink hearts decorating it plopped down from the cube giver. He used the portal gun’s ability to float cubes to ‘grab’ it and smiled at it.  
“This weighted companion cube will accompany you through the test chamber. Please take care of it.” The lady said after he picked it up. He began going through the test chamber, abusing the cube to get up stairs and to block pellets from vaporizing him. He did feel a little bad about it though. But the lady kept saying that it couldn’t talk or feel or stab you in the back, which made him wonder what the hell the cube really was. He made it to the end and smiled, all he had to do was go to the door.  
“You must now incinerate your faithful companion cube in order to unlock the doors.” The lady said, stooping Gavin. No. He couldn’t, could he? After a few moment of debate he opened the incinerator and gently pushed the cube in.  
“I’m so sorry mate.” He said as it fell.   
“Congratulations, you’re the fastest subject to do away with their companion cube.” The lady said, making him feel a whole lot worse as he trudged into the chamber lock. [i]Look at that, you’re a terrible terrible person. You killed your faithful companion cube. Look at yourself, committing fratricide on the cube. Good job. You’re a horrible horrible person.[/i] His depression hissed at him as he sat down in the elevator as it took him to the next chamber. He worked through it with only half a mind focused, causing him to misplace quite a few portals and screw himself over. After a few minutes of cringe worthy testing, he managed to make it to the end, his thoughts still on his dearly departed companion. His mind now on autopilot, he began the last test, placing portals and directing pellets where the needed to go and getting frustrated with the over amounts of portals he had to place to stay on the moving platform. He could feel the temperature rising and began to feel worry. What was going on? Then the platform turned the corner and he saw fire. His eyes widened as the Lady’s voice came on.  
“Congratulations, the test is now over. All Achievement technologies remain safely operational up to 4000 degrees kelvin. Rest assured that there is absolutely no chance of a dangerous equipment malfunction prior to your victory candescence. Thank you for participating in this Achievement Science computer aided enrichment activity. Goodbye.” He began to panic before some portable space above the incinerator caught his eye. He quickly set up the portals and jumped through, narrowly escaping the jaws of death. He let out a sigh of relief and distanced himself from the fire.  
“C-congratulations! Y-You passed the Final T-test! Please lay down on y-your stomach and assume the p-part escort position. The Party e-escort bot will be there shortly.” The lady said, her voice glitching out at some places. Gavin shook his head, knowing that it was all a lie, just like the cake. He managed to get out of that room with some clever portal placements and ended up in what looked like a beat up back room. The Prince of Time went to go up the stairs but they fell apart under him. No matter. He lithely jumped up and continued on his way, facing a few other easy troubles, found easy mainly due to his testing, with the Lady’s boice trying to get him to go back to the oven room. He managed to end up in the first chamber where all he had to do was put a cube on a button and felt weirdly nostalgic. Boy he’d like to go back to not running for his life and just being happy he solved another test. That would be amazing.   
He got through the chamber and jumped down the elevator shaft, where he began to go through a piston operating area. It seemed like he was always five seconds away from being squished against the ceiling or in between two tubes or against the wall or just plain squish. He then the pipes opened from underneath, sending him face to face with a Turret. He quickly took care of it and several other before continuing his journey of the back room of Achievement Science. He was getting a little more than exasperated, wanting only to find the way out and go home.  
As he made his way through the sewers he began to contemplate this whole mess he was in. He couldn't think of a way out that didn't involve going directly at the testing Lady and attempting to bring her out. Neither could he see a way to take her out at the moment. For all he knew, she could have control of the entire facility and might squish him, or flood the sewers at any moment. Well that thought was completely comforting, not. [i]She's probably waiting for you. Probably has a rocket turret waiting to blow you up.[/i] His depression said snarkily. He huffed softly and shook his head as he left the sewers, only to be confronted by even more turrets. He squawked and blasted them with air, knocking them all over. Oh wow. He was just now realizing he still had his elemental powers.  
"Stupid! I could have used these a dozen times before!" He muttered to himself, thinking chiefly of when the Lady attempted to barbecue him. He huffed and continued on, portal flinging himself up to the top, because his wing was still healing. He encountered yet another attempted ambush of turrets, but used his air manipulation to knock them all over. He walked over to a downed turret and stuck his tongue out at it.   
"Take that!" He said childishly before continuing on his way. He faced off with more turrets, but dispatched them as easily as the last with a flick of his wrist and moving the air. In all honestly this could have been useful before as he could have used the air to manipulate pellets where they needed to go and not fuss with portals. But hey, better to use it late than not at all! Besides, he could use this to his advantage as he faced the Lady. He could use his explosions to his advantage. With a new feeling of confidence he made his way through till he got to a long hallway with an emancipation grill in front of it. It was time. It was time to face this mysterious lady and gain his freedom. He took a deep breath and began his way done the hall, preparing for the worst. [i]Look at this, the Brave chief marches off to die. Hope you had a nice life, because this is where it ends.[/i] The depression hissed at him as he walked into the main room.   
"Congratulations. Was it worth it? Because despite your violent behavior, the only thing you've managed to break so far is my heart. Maybe you could settle for that and we'll just call it a day. I guess we both know that isn't going to happen. You chose this path. Now I have a surprise for you. Deploying surprise in five, four... Time out for a second. That wasn't supposed to happen. Do you see that thing that fell out of me? What is that? It's not the surprise... I've never seen it before. Never mind. It's a mystery I'll solve later... By myself... Because you'll be dead."  
He took a quick look around, noticing the the incinerator and the button room. He barely listened as the Lady drolled on, only paying attention when he heard a the small thwunk as a core with a bright yellow optic rolled onto the ground. He padded over, gaining a sudden idea.  
"Where are you taking that thing?" The lady said as he picked it up and moved it to the incinerator before portaling over to the button. He pressed it and jumped back through and shoved the core into the incinerator.   
"You are kidding me. Did you just stuff that Aperture Science Thing We Don't Know What It Does into an Aperture Science Emergency Intelligence Incinerator? That has got to be the dumbest thing that-whoah. Whoah, whoah, whoah." Gavin looked at the lady surprised is the mechanical entity that had overseen his testing did a small circle.  
"Good news: I figured out what that thing you just incinerated did. It was a morality core they installed after I flooded the Enrichment Center with a deadly neurotoxin to make me stop flooding the Enrichment Center with a deadly neurotoxin. So get comfortable while I warm up the neurotoxin emitters. Huh. That core may have had some ancillary responsibilities. I can't shut off the turret defenses. Oh well. If you want my advice, you should just lie down in front of a rocket. Trust me, it'll be a lot less painful than the neurotoxin. All right, keep doing whatever it is you think you're doing. Killing you and giving you good advice aren't mutually exclusive. The rocket really is the way to go." The lady said, her voice becoming a bit more human and seductive. Gavin looked up at the timer before calming himself. Relax you're a Prince of Time! You can do this. He though to himself as he heard the rocket turret aiming at him. He quickly dodged the rocket and put a portal under the lady. He placed a portal behind him and began taunting the rocket turret till it shot at him, which it would have done regardless of the taunting but Gavin had to past the time some how. The rocket hit the lady and he saw a sphere pop out, he used his ability to manipulate wind to push it over to the incinerator as he ran to the button. He pressed it and quickly got to the incinerator, plopping the sphere in. He could faintly hear the green opticed cube talking, asking stupid questions as he pushed it in, the voice sounding strangely familiar to him. He pushed that feeling aside as the Lady let out a noise of pain.  
"You think you're doing some damage? Two plus two is... ten. IN BASE FOUR! I'M FINE! I let you survive this long because I was curious about your behavior. Well, you've managed to destroy that part of me. Unfortunately, as much as I'd love to now, I can't get the neurotoxin into your head any faster. I'd just like to point out that you were given every opportunity to succeed. There was even going to be a party for you. A big party that all your friends were invited to. I invited your best friend the companion cube. Of course, he couldn't come because you murdered him. All your other friends couldn't come either because you don't have any other friends. Because of how unlikable you are. It says so right here in your personnel file: Unlikable. Liked by no one. A bitter, unlikable loner whose passing shall not be mourned. 'Shall not be mourned.' That's exactly what it says. Very formal. Very official. It also says you were adopted. So that's funny, too. Speaking of curiosity, you're curious about what happens after you die, right? Guess what: I know. You're going to find out first hand before I finish explaining it, though, so I won't bother. Here's a hint: you're gonna want to pack as much living as you can into the next couple of minutes." Gavin felt himself get riled up at the lady's accusations.  
"Just so you know Mrs, I'm the leader of a whole bloody clan. And my best friend is Micool Jones, not some cube!" He retorted as he did the thing with portals to get the lady to shoot herself. The sphere popped and Gavin whooshed it over to the incinerator and did the button thing. The black eyed cube growled at him and hissed at him with some tongue he couldn't understand, but he felt like he knew. He pushed it in and the lady came back on once again.  
"Neurotoxin... [cough] [cough] So deadly... [cough] Choking... [laughter] I'm kidding! When I said deadly neurotoxin, the 'deadly' was in massive sarcasm quotes. I could take a bath in the stuff, put it on cereal, rub it right into my eyes. Honestly, it's not deadly at all. To me. You, on the other hand, are going to find its deadliness a lot less funny. Who's gonna make the cake when I'm gone? You? Look, you're wasting your time. And, believe me, you don't have a whole lot left to waste. What's your point, anyway? Survival? Well then, the last thing you want to do is hurt me. I have your brain scanned and permanently backed up in case something terrible happens to you, which it's just about to. Don't believe me? Here, I'll put you on: [Hellooo!] That's you! That's how dumb you sound. You've been wrong about every single thing you've ever done, including this thing. You're not smart. You're not a scientist. You're not a doctor. Where did your life go so wrong? Rrr, I hate you."   
"For the record mate, I hate you too." Gavin said repeating the turret, sphere get process. The last sphere had a large red eye that just stared at him until he was about to push it in.  
"You've made a horrible mistake mate." It said, it's voice creepily sounding exactly like his. The sphere was already dropped and into the incinerator before he could ask it why the hell it sounded like him and what it meant. The lady began to creak as the world began to shake around them.  
"Are you trying to escape? [chuckle] Things have changed since the last time you left the building. What's going on out there will make you wish you were back in here. I was only trying to protect you Gavin! All you had to do to wake up was die in the fire! But no. You had to persist. You had to muck up your entire life! All I tried to do was help you, let you grow, like a mother should! But now you've gone and done it. Now you've made your choice, and now you'll be forced to live with those consequences. I tried to help, but now you're beyond help. You've done this to yourself." The lady hissed out at him, sudden realization washing over him. This was his mother's voice. His mother's voice that asked if he wanted to play a game, his mother's voice that guided him through the test chambers. He was completely shocked and could do nothing as he was lifted up as the place collapsed beneath him.   
[hr]  
Through out this whole thing, Gavin had not been removed him his place where he drunkenly collapsed. His mind had went on a journey, his life being erased from existence. The chief had no clue who he was. The creeper clad male stayed unconscious as the final changes of his mind clicked into place. Gavin Free was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually planning an RTstuck and a portal crossover which will be called PoRT/AHl. So if you're interesting in any of that, it'll come!


End file.
